iChangetheCover
by CrazyandAwesome
Summary: Your usual funny Seddie, first thing I've written so I tried too keep it simple. R&R Please


Seddie for the Win

(Alternating between Sam and Freddie POV)

SPOV

I look out my grimy old window in hopes of seeing something interesting, but only to add to my sorrow I was faced with boring. Right now you're probably wondering why I said "add to my sorrow" the reason being a certain clueless nub. I've been practically flirting with the dork for the past few months and he still sits there not realizing it.

You're also probably saying to yourself "Puckett what the hell are you doing? He's a stupid spineless nub." But somewhere between loathing and indifference something else grew. And for all the hopeless romantics out there it wasn't some big cliché moment in my life where I finally admitted I loved the kid because it didn't go down like that. Just over time I got a little crush on him. And now I am uhm experimenting with a different species. Geek.

FPOV

I nonchalantly walked through my door trying to appear my usual calm and collected self in order to appease my mom. "Hi Freddikins," my mom said in the typical voiced reserved for the average two year old..

"Hey mom," I responded with an ordinarily average voice, "I'm working in my room." I walk away not really caring to hear to apply tick to lotion to certain areas because now instead of annoying it's more of a turn on if you get my drift. A place where ticks can hide and be warm and also a place that get excited when a hand of lotion comes at it. Get it. Puckett is making think with a dirty mind. If my mom could read thoughts she would never be able to look at tick lotion the same, but I digress.

Back to why I was trying to pass as nonchalant. The reason being Samantha Joy(less)(Another pun HA) Puckett. She's been acting strange uhm ererer. I mean we are still bickering in a usual sardonic matter but it seems to have gotten a bit of an undertone, of the romantic kind. Every time we argue it's as if she's trying to flirt with me too.

I'm not exactly sure that I don't mind.

SPOV

Earlier today Me Fredward and Carly were talking by the lockers and all was usual. We were discussing the nature of Gibby's stomach flab when some girl came up to us.

_Flashback_

"_Hi gang," says some random girl. She's wearing the uniform of the Salvation Army and is donning a goofy Dumbledore half smile._

"_Uhh Hi," Carly says in that diplomatic voice she uses to get rid of people. "Uhh What's Up" _

_Weird soon to be named gave Carly a strange look and slowly nodded her head. She dramatically swiveled on the spot and looked at Fred lumps. "Will you go out with me?" she asked with her brimming with hope. As soon as I heard this I started laughing._

_Freddie shot a glance at me and we locked eyes. I think then and there we had some unspoken agreement. No one else. Hoping that I was right about the look I stopped listening and assumed I was right when the girl walked away with her eyes now brimming with hurt._

_End Flashback_

I was thinking to myself who would willingly date Freddie. Well except me but I actually know him. I mean he's dorkie, not funny and boring. Who looks for that in a guy? I'll tell you who lonely cat people and me but you know what screw logic.

FPOV

After the whole little incident that happened today I'm left in quite the fantastic emotionally entwined quagmire left in the confines of my mind. I kinda sorta want to believe that me and Sam had a moment but well a "moment" doesn't really seem like Sam.

I take out my laptop and unconsciously start updating those updates that everybody hates but me. I mean should I ask her out, should I pretend nothing, should I avoid her like Genital Herpes. Well I guess.. "Screw it" say it to myself. I fling my stuff on the ground shout to my mom that I'm going to Carly's and go on my merry way.

SPOV

Now I'm passing Third Street on my way to Bushwell Plaza. I decided to a nub like thing and talk about _how I feel_. Those words cause ripples of sarcastic comments to surge through my veins. I get off at the stop and start clearing my mind deciding what to tell Carly.

Maybe I'll tell her that I went lesbian but I didn't what the world to know so the closest I could get was Freddie. No, No….Good One but no. I decide that I'll just have it and I walk in the Shay's apartment to see Fredly pacing like a crazed lunatic regretting his most recent homicide.

FPOV

I stop my involuntary pacing and look up at the surprised of none other than Sam Puckett. I get temporarily tounge-tied but mange to strangle out a strained "hi."

SPOV

As soon as Freddie's face hit mine I was drained of rational thought and as soon as my mind was drained I inwardly punched myself for letting this nub affect me in such an embarrassing manner. I finally manage a polite "hi" and once again we lock eyes.

Omniscient

The two stood staring at each other for no longer than a moment when they both starting babbling on like fringed lunatics. They finally calmed down and sat on the orange colored couch. This moment had anti-dramatically been building up for a while. When it seemed clear that Freddie wasn't going to say anything SDam sighed and spoke up.

"Okay, listen nub because I'm only saying this once." Freddie silently nodded and Sam continued. "For a while now I've ..well..uuhh..Okay I want to go out with you."

Sam turned her head to the side not wanting to look at Freddie. He finally answered "You What? Wait Really?"

"Yeah," Sam responded her voice dripping with snide overtones. "You want in?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Freddie responded shyly.

"What?" Sam asked a little taken back.

"I said yes." Freddie said with a little bit more confidence.

"Cool," Sam responded with a toothy grin. She grabbed Freddie by the neck and pulled him in for the forever clichéd kiss with fireworks. They were both a little uncomfortable at first because they were both sadly inexperienced but soon got more comfortable.

Sam pulled back and said "You know I'm still gonna pick on you like Gibby picks a booger."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." Freddie responded. They looked at each other for a second when Sam's face turned into that of confusion.

"Don't you have a crush on Carly?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

Freddie gave her a strange look and responded by saying "Yeah uhh apparently it didn't mean much and you're more interesting." Sam moved her head so Freddie couldn't see her blush. The two started making out intensely on the Shay's unexpected couch.

CPOV

Me and Spence were minding our shay business when we come down the stairs to see Freddie and Sam making out on the couch. My mouth jumped open with surprise and Spence ran to his laptop and kept repeating twitter.

I went to see what my brother wrote and it read and I quote.

"_My Fish die_

_What shall I do_

_I could cry_

_Or eat dog doo."_

I was imagined by the lack of the so called seddie news update and laughed to myself. I saw Freddie and Sam getting pretty comfortable on my couch and it occurred to me that I should put the plastic cover over the couch.

CPOV

I sent my brother into his room and bounded down the last few steps to talk to Sam and Freddie. Apparently the two didn't hear me because they were still going at it all hot and heavy. I started jumping up and down like a lunatic hoping to get their attention and after several jumps they actually broke apart.

"Uhh…Hey Shay!" Sam exclaimed looking extremely awkward.

"How's it hangin' Carls?" Freddie asked also using Sam's awkward tone.

"Yeah, What you been up to?" Sam continued, trying to act nonchalant.

"Ohh not much," I replied, "I just walked in on my two best friends sucking face on my poor undeserving couch." They both looked like they were going to say something but I felt like yanking their chain so I cut them off saying, "Is this a new development? Are you like friends with benefits or boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Choice 2, " Sam answered. As soon as Sam said that Freddie plastered a huge lopsided grin on his face that made me giggle.

I felt like being irksome so I said "they weren't choices but more like a state of being or-"

"-Bite it Shay"

"Those be fightin' words" I said to them but they ignored me and put on Girly Cow. I went and pooped some popcorn and got some peppi cola in time for new episode. I went over and sat downand we all just got lost in the TV like most kids of our generation. Somehow we fell asleep and I looked over and saw Sam and Freddie cuddled together. The imaginary audience went awwwwwwwww in my head. I threw a blanket on them, turned off the lights and went to bed.

fin


End file.
